


Boyfriend Tag

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Philkas [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas do the boyfriend tag.





	Boyfriend Tag

Lukas sat down in front of the camera, leaning back against his headboard. "Philip! Come on!" 

Philip stepped into the bedroom, shutting the door, crossing his arms. "If they don't like me you better defend me."

"They'll love you." Lukas smiled.

"Defending my boyfriend from hate comments, theres a video idea." Philip climbed onto the bed, checking his hair in his phone. 

Lukas grabbed Philips phone, tossing it away, cupping Philips cheeks. "Don't be stupid."

"You're so good at comforting."

"You've been in all my videos."

"What if they just do that thing they do with lesbians and just think we're best friends?" Philip mumbled.

"You're worrying too much about this. I'm out on all my social media, you're in all my bios, if they don't know then they're stupid." Lukas ran his fingers through Philips hair, ruffling it. "And no hate comments can be worse than people telling me my roots are growing in and my eyebrows don't match my hair."

Philip grinned. "Yeah, you should fix that."

"It's my hair, I'll do whatever I want with it."

"You know it's not a secret that you bleach it, right?"

Lukas just flipped him off. "You ready?"

Philip nodded slowly. "As I'll ever be."

Lukas kissed his cheek, turning on the camera. "Um.. Hi." He waved at the camera. "It's me.. I guess.."

"You're really bad at intros." Philip mumbled. 

"And if you haven't already noticed this is my really mean boyfriend, Philip."

"I'm not mean." Philip smirked. "It's called tough love."

"He's trying to seem badass to impress you guys but he's mine so." Lukas shrugged, unlocking his phone. 

"One time I came over while Lukas was bleaching his hair and he screamed so high I thought it was a girl."

Lukas shoved Philip, shaking his head. "See? He's mean."

Philip huffed, leaning over, kissing Lukas' cheek. "Lukas.."

Lukas' face turned bright red. "Let's get to the questions."

"Ooo." Philip rested his chin on Lukas' shoulder. "Who starts?"

"I'm gonna ask you something first."

Philip nodded, pulling away. "Okay."

Lukas scrolled through a list of questions before settling on the first one. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Lukas smiled. "I decided to go easy on you.."

Philip rolled his eyes.

"When's my birthday?"

Philip laughed. "That's too easy. It's November 12th."

"No its not."

"Lukas."

"Fine, you're right."

Philip grinned. "You're only a few months older than me." He reached out, taking Lukas' phone. "My turn."

Lukas looked at him, biting his lip, nearly forgetting the camera was there. 

"If you get these wrong I'm dumping you." 

Lukas groaned.

"What is my middle name?"

Lukas bit his cheek, looking down. "You've never told me.. um.."

"Helen yells it a lot when she's mad at me."

"James?"

"Oh god, no, that's such an ugly middle name."

"Fine..then what is it?"

"Lee."

"Philip Lee Shea?" 

Philip nodded. "Yep. Lee was my grandfather's middle name so we kept it going."

"We aren't naming our kid Lee." 

"You want kids?"

Lukas smiled at the camera. "My turn! Okay, Philip, what's one thing you do that annoys me?"

"Nothing, I'm perfect.

"You wish."

Philip chewed on his lower lip, looking down at his lap. "I.. call you Luke to annoy you?"

"No."

"What else do I even do that's annoying?"

"Telling me how to drive and how to be safe and that I need to slow down."

"Well, Lukas, I am so sorry I want you safe." Philip crossed his arms.

Lukas leaned over, pecking Philips lips. "Don't be mad." He whispered, kissing him again.

Philip kissed back for a few seconds before taking Lukas' phone. "Okay.. what kind of books do I like?"

"The poetry kind." Lukas mumbled. "And you really like just book series with canon gay characters."

Philip smirked. "You're right." 

Lukas took his phone back. "Okay, how did we meet?"

"Like officially or-"

"Officially." 

"Well, you ran into me at the gas station and you told me you liked my camera and started bragging about how good you are at motocross-"

"I did not brag!"

"I didn't even know what motocross was but Lukas was really cute so I just smiled and nodded."

Lukas stared at him. "You didn't know?"

Philip grinned at the camera. "Secrets out!" 

"Well, I have a secret, too." Lukas replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"And what is that secret?" 

"Us meeting wasn't an accident?"

Philip was silent. "What?"

"I remember bumping into you in the hall and I just kinda.. you know."

"I obviously don't know this is a secret."

Lukas covered his face with his hand, trying to hide the fact he was blushing a dark red. "I thought you were cute so I kinda followed you around, I noticed you went you the gas station every day so I just kinda.. you know.."

"Came up with a plan to meet me and impress me?"

"Ya."

"Well, I wasn't impressed, I just thought you were cute."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "It still worked."

"Sure."

Lukas tossed Philip the phone. "Its your turn to ask."

"Hm." Philip bit his lip. "If you get this wrong, I'm literally leaving you."

Lukas sighed. "Is it easy?"

"Yeah."

"Fine..shoot."

"Lukas!" Philip slapped his arm. "Don't say that."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Ask."

"What am I deathly afraid of?"

"Um.." Lukas started to grin. "Losing me."

"That's a close second."

"To what?"

"Water."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Philip pretended to think. "Nah. You get another chance."

Lukas pecked his lips. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go pick a question?"

Lukas picked up his phone, humming. "What was I wearing when we met?"

Philip thought for a couple seconds before opening his mouth, then closing it. "Um.. your black and white plaid shirt with a gray shirt underneath."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're right."

Philip grinned. "I'm just the best boyfriend. Now gimme your phone."

Lukas pulled back. "You're asking the last question, okay?"

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas and taking the phone. "Okay, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be.."

"This is our make or break. You get this wrong I'm blocking you."

"And unstanning?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Philip took a deep breath. "What's my eye color?" He closed his eyes.

"Uh.. like this blue.. green color."

Philip gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

Philip opened his eyes. "They're brown, Lukas!" 

"You sure?"

Philip sighed. "Yes, Lukas they're my eyes.. look." He faced Lukas.

Lukas looked at him for a few seconds. "Fuck.."

Philip turned back to the camera. "Well this video taught me things."

Lukas nodded. "Me too. And I lost my boyfriend." 

Philip looked at him, smiling with soft eyes. "Yeah."

Lukas ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for watching. Like and subscribe because I'm really great."

"Sure." Philip laughed. "And he's single."

"Yeah, I'm single." Lukas grinned. "Bye." He reached out and shut off the camera before turning back to Philip. "We're still together, right?"

Philip pecked his lips. "Duh."


End file.
